


The Wind Caresses The "Day" of Favonius

by Kitsunetaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genshin Impact, Archons, Holy crap in love with this AU but I'm stuck help, M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunetaku/pseuds/Kitsunetaku
Summary: "The ______ time the anemo archon met the sunny, bright knight was..."In which the anemo archon Oikawa Tooru falls for a Knight, or should he say, "Day", of Favonius, Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9
Collections: For all the days in the wind I have loved





	1. The Wind Caresses The "Day" Of Favonius

The first time the anemo archon met the sunny, bright knight was in the tavern. He was numb, silent, a lot of him changed ever since his past lover had been brought away to Celestia hundreds of years ago, where the ones with elemental visions lay to rest with the gods. He didn't react when he was told that he was to take over the anemo archon. However, the second he saw the knight, the storm cleared around him, and a piercing, warm glow shot through his heart. 

Could it be? Could it be a reincarnation of his lover? Only he could make him feel that way.

No, it couldn't be. He looked at the short boy, his legs danging slightly at the high chair in the bar, giggling slightly. His chestnut eyes glimmered under the dim bar lights, his cheeks a drunken, rosy shade of red. His fluffy orange hair bounced every time he talked to the bartender, Sugawara, matching his exciting, bubbly tone. Oikawa was entranced.

The second time the anemo archon me the sunny, bright knight was outside the knights of Favonius headquarters. He was running to get something made by the blacksmith, groaning internally as he'd have to face that rude Shirabu again. Hadn't anyone taught him to respect his customers? Just as he was about to leap from the railings and glide to the entrance, he saw him. The knight he had yet to know his name but had already fallen for.

The knight, instead of looking as happy as usual, looked distressed, desperately staring at the broken bow in his hands. He tried tying the string together, using the small burst of magic he had in him, praying to the anemo god (not knowing the archon was hiding in the corner, looking at him), none of these worked. His chestnut-colored eyes started welling with tears. The bow seemed to be really precious to him.

"Hello, may I help you?" Oikawa took a deep breath and revealed himself from his hiding spot.

The knight smiled, "Thank Barbatos! He must have heard my prayer! He must have sent an angel down to help me!"

"Uhm... is that bow of yours broken?" Oikawa looked away, slightly flustered, "I'm heading to the blacksmith's so I can help you with it!"

"No... I really need the bow now... I'm going to fight a stray ruin guard in 10 minutes! It can't be fixed so easily... I don't have any strings for this bow either! It has to be a specific type!"

"Pass it to me then."

Bursts of light blue appeared from his hands upon touching the bow, the string mended within seconds. The knight's eyes glowed with amazement as his weapon was handed back to him, he dried his tears and bowed, "Thank you so much, kind sir! May I know your name?"

Yet when he looked up again, his hero had left, gone without a trace.

The third time the anemo archon met the sunny, bright knight was out in the open. Yes he was stupid, yes he had made a mistake, yes he had forgotten to open his glider, yes he fell, yes he was now suffering, his head spinning and every bone in his body felt like it was shattered into millions of pieces. 

"Oh goodness! What happened to you?" A familiar voice shouted as he chased over, his bow swaying on his back. 

Nice timing to be a dumb shit and fall off a cliff, jackass. Oikawa groaned. How was that the biggest of his concerns? He didn't know. Love could do ridiculous things. Or maybe it was the fall.

The knight gasped when he saw his savior all beat-up. He struggled slightly, yet managed to grab ahold of the other who was so much taller than him and carry him back to Mondstat. Oikawa wished he hadn't blacked out halfway through the journey, but could he help it? There was something so soothing about the warmth of his back, something that made him forget all his pains and aches that spread across his entire body. He let his eyes shut for a while.

Oikawa woke up to someone holding his hand, someone whispering soft words, someone longing for him to be awake.

Could I be in Celestia? I'm sorry, little knight, if I am, I love you, but someone in Celestia will forever hold a place in my heart.

"Am I... still alive?"

"You're awake!"

Oh, guess not.

"Are you okay? I saw you just... nearly dying there! I was so scared! Like guwaaa! Is someone about to die? Did you fall off the cliff? Did something beat you off?"

Oikawa chose to not tell him that his foolish actions had led him to this state.

He tried to sit up, only to wince in pain.

"Please, stay still- Uhm what is your name even? We've never introduced ourselves to each other..." 

"Oikawa Tooru, but just call me Tooru. That'll be fine."

"Hinata Shoyo. If you'll let me call you by your first name, you can call me Shoyo then. Thanks for helping me last time, Tooru."

The name slipped out of Hinata's lips just like the wind. It was airy, for once silent, as if in fear of disturbing Oikawa. Yet, it would never, Oikawa knew it himself.

"Why do they call you a 'knight'..." he whispered to himself, "when you light up the days of everyone around you?"

"That was so bad you know!" Hinata crossed his hands and puffed his cheeks up, attempting to act like he didn't accept the compliment.

Oikawa chuckled lightly, though internally cursing himself for acting like such an idiot. 

"Shoyo."

"Oh, Kenma! Tooru, meet Kenma. He's an electro-mage... sorta... thing. He's an archer, but he uses magic too! He's from Inazuma! Can you imagine? It's so far away, like Liyue and further! The enemies there are so strong? How did he defeat them and live? Tell me Kenma! Tell me!"

A slight fond smile graced the electro-mage's lips, "Oh, I just practice."

"Tooru is really cool too! He can summon the wind! I can too, but he does it better! It's like fwoosh! It's like Lord Barbatos is by his side or something! The mighty tornadoes? The air currents? They're the strongest I've ever seen!"

"Shoyo..." Kenma covered his face, "Stop praising me. You know I don't like it..."

"Kenma!" Hinata threw his arms around Kenma, "I'm sorry!"

A pang of jealousy appeared inside Oikawa's chest, then another feeling took place. Sadness. The sounds of, "You're not enough for him." "Of course he won't choose you." dwelled in his mind, echoing through him. He knew they were right. The mage had been around Hinata for longer, been closer, and knew Hinata more than he could ever.

It's time to step down. Do you want to risk loving again?

Oikawa was scared. Oikawa was insecure. Oikawa was... terrible at love. His last relationship had gone so well only by luck, and no doubt this luck will never come around again. Besides, the bad luck had already started since he left for Celestia, right? He couldn't risk failing anymore, he couldn't risk Hinata, he couldn't risk being with him. The long days of love should've been long gone. He was not supposed to feel anything.

"Shoyo? Would you mind stepping outside? There's something I have to tell Tooru-san here."

"Eh? Kenma? Sure!"

The "Day" of Favonius stepped outside the room and quietly shut the door.

Kenma stood up from his chair and walked to Oikawa's bedside, "You wouldn't mind if I called you Tooru, would you?"

"I'd prefer Oikawa, thank you."

The mage snapped his fingers, muttering a small, "Called it, Shirabu owes me 20 mora and a Honey Roast."

"I can see from your eyes that you have a very dark past," Kenma began, "One that involves traveling and the loss of a loved one. I can see his silhouette," his eyes dimmed slightly and a sorrowful sigh was breathed out, "I happen to know him, but we should just call him 'he' for now. I do not want any feelings fogging my judgment. You and he managed to reach such a close relationship, that he would quit his job as a Knight to come to you... He is as kind as I remember him to be. You met Shoyo at the bar, and a lot of your sadness cleared, right? This is why you didn't panic or feel resentment towards the Knights of Favonius Headquarters. Shoyo's presence healed you. Yet when you saw me, I saw your eyes clouded with insecurity and fear. The insecurity from believing that you didn't stand a chance. The fear of losing him to me, while also fearing you would lose him once again."

"How... How did you know?" The archon was shocked that he could read his thoughts so easily.

Kenma smiled, "The Kozume family is a line of mind-readers who can tell a person's pasts and fears by looking into their eyes, Barbatos-sama."

"Please, call me Oikawa. I do not want to go with this name."

"I apologize, Oikawa-san. About the names, you allowing Shoyo to call you by 'Tooru' but not allowing me to, clearly shows your special love towards him. I ensure you, Shoyo and I are nothing but friends, I myself have a boyfriend in Inazuma who stayed there for family business. Akaashi Keiji, do you happen to know him? He is Inazuma's archon."

"The electro archon, I've heard stories about him." Oikawa pondered for a bit before answering.

Kenma whispered one last thing before he opened the door again, "You can do this, I believe in you."

Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year. However, Oikawa knew that one day, one day, the winds will reach the sun, and they together would kiss on the cliff, under the bright sun and soft winds.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Archive

Characters

Oikawa Tooru: The anemo archon who has hidden himself and lost all happiness ever since his lover passed away.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: ?????????  
Current love interest: Hinata Shoyo  
Current lover: It will be Hinata, it will be, it will be....

?????????????: Oikawa's past lover, a knight of Favonius. He passed away in an accident when following Oikawa on his journeys.

Status: Deceased  
Past lover: Oikawa Tooru  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: NA

Hinata Shoyo: A Knight of Favonius. People say his personality is like the sun, it lights up everyone around him.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: Oikawa Tooru  
Current lover: NA

Kozume Kenma: A traveling mage from Inazuma. He comes from a line of seers that can see people's past and worries through their eyes. He is blessed with the extra gift of seeing their visions and how strong it is.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji: The archon of Inazuma. His family runs the biggest medicine shop in Liyue, making him extremely wealthy as he is the heir. However, he dreams to learn astrology instead.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Kozume Kenma

Shirabu Kenjiro: Mondstat's most renowned blacksmith, known to craft everything with great speed while keeping perfect quality.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: Semi Eita  
Current lover: NA

Semi Eita: ?????????????????????????

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: Shirabu Kenjiro  
Current lover: NA

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. The Song of Memories: Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory about a lover who passed away, leaving his breeze behind.

"I'll see you soon my love!" He blew back a kiss,

The cupid shot the other, never to miss.

The two have been in love for decades through,

Wherever they went, wherever the kind wind blew.

The two met outside the headquarters,

As one was running away from his suitors.

He wasn't into females, he must say so,

So when he saw the other, his heart overflowed.

"Oh, fangirls? I know a place,

Let's get away, before they know where to chase."

Thus they glided, under the full moon,

Cathedral bells chiming as their love bloomed,

In the skies and above the heights,

The two lovers, together, took flight.

Just like the pigeons who longed to fly,

You never know love until you've tried.

Your heart beast fast, just like a drum,

As you embrace the process, knowing the best would come.

Days spent in the bar,

Nights spent gazing at the stars,

They grew attached to each other,

From the coldest winters to the warmest summers.

"You should go achieve your dream,

I would love to see you beam.

Just remember when you're lost and alone,

I'm always here, you're never on your own."

Travelling was his dream, both of them knew,

Yet he didn't want to leave as their love grew.

When these words came out of the other's mouth,

His heart was decided, he'd venture out and about.

Majestic mountains, Deep-blue sea,

All the sights made the now traveler glee.

But a part of his heart felt something amiss.

Where was that kind, loving bliss?

Instead of the smiles, the traveler cried,

His sobs were heard, far and wide.

Kind animals came to him to soothe his pain,

Though they knew only tears would remain.

Fwoosh! "I'm here!" A kind voice said,

"Do you remember what I said?

Just remember when you're lost and alone,

I'm always here, you're never on your own.

I quit my Knight duties to come to you,

now shall we explore the world, with wonders new?"

The world seemed more entrancing with someone you love,

By your side, what's to be afraid of?

Hand in hand, they ran through Teyvat,

Exploring the world, oh so vast.

Alas, good things must come to an end,

And sometimes the winds aren't your friend.

An abnormally powerful Eye Of The Storm.

Came to the travelers, swarms and swarms. 

One managed to escape, barely alive,

But the other, sadly, failed to survive,

For he had pushed his lover away from the winds' grasps,

While he himself was slaughtered by millions of attacks.

"Please, what happened to staying by me?"

He cried softly, begged, and plead.

"Stupid Tooru, love, did you forget?

Now I regret not drilling this into your head.

Just remember when you're lost and alone,

I'm always here, you're never on your own."

His eyes fluttered shut, a smile on his face,

Knowing his sacrificial act had not gone to waste.

"Kuroo! Please! Please don't go!"

His sobs once again, carried by the wind's blow.

The death of his loved one, amidst the roar,

changed the weeping traveler's life forevermore.

Explanation:

Before Hinata, Oikawa had another lover, Kuroo. He was a Knight of Favonius that he met outside the headquarters, both of them running away from fangirls. They started dating very soon later and became official. However, Oikawa had always wanted to explore outside the Mondstat walls, so Kuroo told him to follow his dreams. He felt very lonely in his expeditions and soon cracked. To this day, no one knows how Kuroo sensed his emotions. Turns out, Kuroo had quit the Knights to go exploring with his beloved. 

However, all things come to an end when they were attacked by thousands of mutant eye of the storms. Kuroo pushed Oikawa away from a strong attack, one that nearly killed Oikawa but left Kuroo to bleed to death. The promise between them to stay together was broken as Kuroo slowly died.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Archive

Characters

Oikawa Tooru: The anemo archon who has hidden himself and lost all happiness ever since his lover passed away. He has now returned to his old, joyful self ever since Hinata accepted his confession

Status: Alive  
Past lover: Kuroo Tetsurou  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Hinata Shoyo

Tetsurou Kuroo: Oikawa's past lover, a knight of Favonius. He passed away in an accident when following Oikawa on his journeys.

Status: Deceased  
Past lover: Oikawa Tooru  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: NA

Hinata Shoyo: A Knight of Favonius. People say his personality is like the sun, it lights up everyone around him.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Oikawa Tooru

Kozume Kenma: A traveling mage from Inazuma. He comes from a line of seers that can see people's past and worries through their eyes. He is blessed with the extra gift of seeing their visions and how strong it is.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Akaashi Keiji

Akaashi Keiji: The archon of Inazuma. His family runs the biggest medicine shop in Liyue, making him extremely wealthy as he is the heir. However, he dreams to learn astrology instead.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Kozume Kenma

Shirabu Kenjiro: Mondstat's most renowned blacksmith, known to craft everything with great speed while keeping perfect quality.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Semi Eita

Semi Eita: One of the best Knights of Favonius in Mondstat. He recently told the world that he was lupical and is proud of it.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: NA  
Current lover: Shirabu Kenjiro

Iwaizumi Hajime: The Cavalry Captain of the Knights Of Favonius. Not much is known of the mysterious man.

Status: Alive  
Past lover: NA  
Current love interest: ??????  
Current lover: NA

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
